The general purpose of the present program is the continuation of research on variables on which self-administered reinforcement and self- evaluation are dependent. The specific studies examine some variables that are deemed important in the training of self-control in children; variables related to the alleged (or perceived) source of information on the duration of tolerance of a noxious stimulus; factors associated with the process of standard-setting for particular task; and, the role of verbal (self-instruction) factors in self-control. The studies are related to a tentative model of self-regulation that views self- monitoring, self-evaluation and self-reinforcement as essential elements in determining the direction and motivational strength of behaviors that are not under direct environmental control.